Dos Caras de la Moneda
by fuego azul
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha pensaba que tenia su vida planeada, y ademas lo tenia todo, la apariencia, la personalidad, el orgullo, nada podria tambalear su ordenado mundo. Hasta que ella aparecio, ahora debe averiguar como seguir adelante... si es que quiere seguir.
1. Chapter 1

Mis más sinceros saludos a todos los que hayan decidido curiosear por aquí; esta historia tiene ya mucho tiempo dándome vueltas en la cabeza y finalmente he podido sacar un poco de tiempo para escribirla, espero que les guste, o que aunque sea ayude a pasar el rato…

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Resumen:** _Sasuke Uchiha creía que tenía su vida planeada. Lo tenía todo, la apariencia, la personalidad, la inteligencia y el orgullo. Nada podría tambalear su ordenado mundo, hasta que ella entro en su vida, ahora su mundo ha dadoun giro de 180º y debe averiguar cómo seguir adelante… si es que quiere seguir._

_**Dos caras de la moneda**_

**Capitulo 1**

Las sombras se proyectaban por toda la habitación, extendiéndose, absorbiendo todo el entorno. Dos solitarias lámparas de aceite junto a la puerta eran la única fuente de iluminación, y aunque la luz era ya mortecina se podían distinguir algunos detalles de su alrededor. Como la puerta, el objeto más cercano a la luz, se notaba que era de madera envejecida, y en su superficie se podían apreciar las marcas de arañazos que se hundían varios centímetros en la madera; el piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra persa con motivos en color azul, y sin embargo en algunos lugares se podían apreciar manchas oscuras que tenían un sospechoso parecido a la sangre.

El papel decorativo de las paredes se había despegado en varios sitios, dejando ver manchas de humedad en la superficie; en la habitación también estaban colgados varios cuadros, pero ninguno de ellos podía apreciarse completamente por la falta de luz. A través de las sombras se podían distinguir las formas grandes e irregulares de sillas volcadas y de un enorme sillón antiguo.

Sin embargo, podemos pasar por alto todos esos detalles y concentrarnos en un sitio en particular, el rincón opuesto a la puerta, donde la luz no alcanza a llegar. Si forzamos la vista, podemos distinguir la forma alta de un hombre, la luz no nos favorece así que no distinguimos detalles, salvo la larga capa que cubre su cuerpo, no parece interesado en nada en particular, se limita a observar la puerta, parece estar esperando algo, o a alguien… ¿pero a quien?

La manilla de la puerta es girada lentamente.

Él levanta la cabeza mirando concentrado en esa dirección.

La puerta se balancea sobre sus goznes produciendo un sonido chirriante que interrumpe en la tensa calma de la habitación.

Una joven asoma la cabeza con cierta cautela, el largo cabello – no puede distinguir el color – le cae por un lado de la cara impidiendo observar su rostro, pero su figura es pequeña y casi frágil. La joven da un paso tentativo hacia dentro, y luego otro con algo más de seguridad, parece distraída mientras trata de distinguir algunos detalles del cuadro más cercano, no se percata cuando él se mueve en las sombras.

Los pies de él se mueven con cautela sobre la alfombra sin llegar a emitir ningún ruido, ni siquiera el más leve susurro de su ropa al moverse, está acostumbrado a moverse de esa forma, a acechar.

Cada paso lo acerca más a su presa, y ella permanece ajena a este hecho mientras se inclina para observar de cerca una escultura volcada en el piso. Él levanta un brazo hacia ella, preparado para moverse con rapidez, y eficiencia, lo ha hecho cientos de veces, se nota que tiene experiencia; abre la boca lentamente dejando ver un par de largos colmillos.

"Es todo" piensa él, mientras adelanta un último paso, en menos de medio segundo todo habrá terminado.

Ojala las cosas salieran siempre como las planeamos, nos gustaría decirle.

En el último momento, la chica se da la vuelta con asombrosa agilidad para alguien tan frágil, y lo último que él puede ver antes de ser cegado por un flash es la sonrisa burlona que adorna sus rojos labios.

Él retrocede un paso completamente desconcertado; nunca, nunca le había pasado esto. Es la primera vez, como su hermano se entere se morirá de la risa.

En ese momento escucha una risa suave, y levanta la cabeza en dirección de su "presa" la chica sonríe divertida mientras sostiene en sus manos una cámara fotográfica. Ahora que la tiene de frente puede distinguir algunos de los detalles que se le habían pasado por alto, como el color de su cabello: es rosa. Como el de los cerezos en flor, raro, pero le queda bien, sobre con todo esa piel tan blanca, que a la luz de la lámpara parece brillar. No puede distinguir sus ojos, están cubierto por unas gafas de 3D, las mismas que usan todas y cada una de las personas que entran en la atracción de la casa del terror, donde él trabaja.

Apuesto a que se sorprenden.

Así es, Sasuke trabaja allí medio tiempo durante las vacaciones de verano, y es que ese auto que quiere no se va a pagar solo, o al menos es lo que su padre le recuerda todos los días.

Pero bueno, nos estamos desviando, el hecho es que Sasuke ya lleva algún tiempo allí, y nunca en todo ese tiempo alguien había logrado agarrarlo de esa forma, la mayoría de las personas se limitaban a largarse gritando una vez que veían su boca y su barbilla cubierta de sangre y el brillo amenazador de sus ojos rojos – de contacto por supuesto- y si eso no funcionaba un gruñido bajo y amenazador seguido de una expresión desquiciada hacían vacilar hasta al más pintado. Así que no se explicaba cómo es que esa chiquilla podía estar allí plantada como si si se lo estuviera pasando en grande.

Sip. Ese es un gran golpe para el ego de Uchiha Sasuke.

-¿Te he sorprendido? – pregunta la joven con tono inocente

Él no contesta, se limita a lanzarle una mirada irritada y le desliza la mirada de arriba abajo con altanería y arquea una ceja, burlón.

-¿Seguro tienes edad para entrar aquí? – le pregunta Sasuke con arrogancia

Ella esboza una amplia sonrisa

-Oh, sí. Por eso no hay que preocuparse – contesta ella agitando la mano libre. – Por cierto, permíteme decirte que has salido absolutamente encantador en esta fotografía – comenta mientras vuelve a observar la foto con atención. – Tu expresión confundida vale más que mil palabras.

El gruñe por lo bajo y hace ademan de arrebatarle la cámara, pero ella retrocede alejándola de su alcance.

-No está permitido tomar fotos – dice él con expresión seria.

-Y tampoco creo que este permitido conversar con las atracciones – comenta ella con un encogimiento de hombros – pero las reglas se hicieron para romperse ¿No te parece? Si no donde quedaría toda la diversión.

-Me da igual lo que pienses, tienes que borrar esa foto – sentencio él cruzándose de brazos. No podía permitir que la chica se quedara con algo así, a saber lo que podría hacer con ella. En una de esas hasta se le ocurría subirla al internet. Aja, tenía que borrar esa foto si o si.

La chica chasqueo la lengua con impaciencia.

-Mira, la cámara es mía, así que hago lo que se me da la gana con ella, y si lo que te preocupa es lo que haga con la foto, pierde cuidado. No pienso hacer nada tonto como subirla al internet o algo así, ni siquiera te conozco.

Sasuke parpadeo

-¿Entonces para que la quieres?

-Para mi colección… digamos que me atraen las cosas de vampiros y eso – ella se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego se guardo la cámara en el bolso. – Ha sido un placer umh…

-Sasuke – aporto él con una sonrisa arrebatadora – Uchiha Sasuke.

-Eso, ha sido un placer – dijo ella mirando su reloj fugazmente – pero ya debo irme… cuídate. – añadió antes de despedirse con una sonrisa y salir de la habitación caminando con elegancia.

Sasuke se quedo mirando la puerta confundido y sintiendo una creciente irritación.

-¡Rayos! Y pensar que las chicas suelen caer a mis pies – pensó él con cierta arrogancia – y de esta no había sabido ni el nombre – le dio una patada a una silla y se volvió a su lúgubre rincón en espera de que otra persona fuera en busca de su ración de adrenalina.

///

Sakura Haruno cerró la puerta de su casa con precaución, no sabía si los otros estaban en casa, pero de ser así no quería alertarlos de su presencia.

De nada le sirvió.

Un torbellino de cabello rubio le salió al encuentro y la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo de oso como si hubieran pasado años en vez de las cinco horas que llevaba fuera. Sakura suspiro con resignación.

-¡Sakura-chan, te fuiste sin mí! – le acuso el rubio mientras se separaba un poco de ella - ¡Y me lo habías prometido!

-Naruto, lo siento. Lo olvide – mintió con descaro.

El rubio compuso un puchero y se cruzo de brazos con gesto ofendido.

-Que mala eres, sabias que quería ir contigo a esa casa del horror y aun así tú vas y te olvidas.

-La próxima vez será – le prometió ella, cruzando los dedos tras la espalda.

El chico estudio su rostro un momento, y ella trato de poner la expresión más inocente que sabía; debió funcionar, porque Naruto asintió satisfecho y le paso un brazo sobre los hombros guiándola al salón.

-Los otros están aquí, te estábamos esperando para salir a cenar – comento el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. Se le había olvidado que habían quedado para cenar ese día.

Cuando entraron al salón pudieron ver a otras dos personas, dos hombres: uno de ellos, Kakashi, tenía una máscara sobre el rostro tenía el cabello plateado y leía con un interés un libro que ella sabia no tenía nada de santo. Y el otro hombre, o más bien joven, tenía el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos y se entretenía pintando un lienzo, su nombre era Sai. Ambos alzaron la vista al verla.

-Ya era hora fea – comento el pelinegro – Nos estas retrasando para nuestra cena.

-Bah, como si fuera la gran cosa, ni que te fueras a morir por saltarte una comida Sai – dijo ella con un deje de amargura en la voz, dejándose caer sobre un sillón.

El peli plata sonrió bajo su máscara.

-Que enternecedora imagen – comento burlón – después de tanto tiempo y siguen peleándose como chiquillos de kínder, uno pensaría después de un par de siglos llegarían a madurar, pero está visto que la edad no es proporcional a la madurez.

Sakura le lanzo una mirada ofendida y le lanzo un cojín a la cara, él la esquivo con insultante facilidad y se levanto a su vez dejando el libro sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, ya se nos está haciendo tarde, si no salimos ahora se acabaran todas las presas interesantes.

Sakura lanzo un suspiro por la bajo y volvió a levantarse, Naruto sonrió animadamente y Sai limpio su pincel en un paño antes de dejarlo junto al caballete.

-Hace una noche preciosa – comento divertido Kakashi abriendo la puerta delantera, detrás de él los otros chicos le seguían de cerca - ¡Que la caza comience!


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola! Después de tanto tiempo ahora le tocaba turno a este fic, espero les guste este capitulo, no quedo tan bien como me hubiera gustado, pero estoy dispuesta a someterlo a su juicio. ¡Nos leemos al final! _

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Naruto y compañía no son de mi autoría, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto quien por lo visto no tiene pensado darle fin a la serie en los próximos cinco años cuando menos… bueno, al menos tengo la oportunidad de tomar prestados a los personajes para esta historia, que ¡OH, que curioso! Si me pertenece._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

¿Han tenido alguna vez esa sensación de escalofrío cuando en la noche pasan por una calle?

Es desagradable, por decir lo menos. Lo deja a uno inquieto, les hace apurar el paso hasta llegar a una zona iluminada o transitada.

¿Lo han sentido?

Es extraño… ¿a que si?

Porque uno sabe que no hay nada allí, buscas con la mirada y por más que te esfuerzas no puedes ver nada sospechoso… Pero la sensación persiste, podríamos pensar que se trata de un sexto sentido, quizás un mecanismo dormido de supervivencia que se activa cuando hay peligro…

Sea como sea, la próxima vez… presta atención a tus sentidos.

No querrás ser sorprendido con la guardia baja…

Después de todo, nunca sabes _**qué **_o _**quien**_ puede estar acechándote.

* * *

-Muchas gracias fea, ahora solo nos quedan los borrachos, ugh – comento un joven apuesto de cabello negro. Le lanzo una mirada burlona a la chica a su lado.

-No seria la primera vez que te conformas con uno, Sai – respondió Sakura.

-Nah, a esta hora hay bastantes jóvenes que salen de sus trabajos parciales… apuesto a que aun hay algo aprovechable por aquí – intervino Kakashi.

Los tres jóvenes a su lado aguzaron la vista en las calles de abajo, después de todo, no se podía tener una mejor apreciación que desde aquel edificio de diez pisos del centro.

-¡Eh, allá hay una! – dijo de pronto Naruto, el chico se relamió los labios – y es justo mi tipo, dattebayo.

-Pensé que habías superado lo tuyo con las enanas – se burlo Sai lanzándole a Sakura una mirada. La chica le dio un puñetazo en el brazo como respuesta.

-¿Nunca has escuchado que los mejores perfumes vienen en envases pequeños? – pregunto Naruto sin apartar la vista de su presa, una joven de cabello largo, que a juzgar por su rápida forma de caminar, comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tranquilos los dos. La chica puede no escucharlos, pero sigue teniendo instintos – intervino Kakashi – yo solo espero encontrar a alguna de buena salud. Con esa manía que tienen las chicas últimamente de esas dietas obsesivas, su sangre se ha vuelto insufriblemente ligera.

Los tres hombres asintieron con conocimiento de causa, mientras Sakura ponía los ojos en blanco.

-Yo me conformo con que no este borracho, ni drogado. Ya tuve suficiente de eso, muchas gracias.

De nuevo, los hombres expresaron su conformidad.

Agradable charla la que están teniendo nuestros amigos ¿no les parece?

En fin, esta discusión era ya algo habitual desde que habían llegado a Tokio. Bueno, en realidad era la charla habitual pre-caza estuvieran donde estuvieran.

Después de todo, muchas personas comentan si prefieren su bistec bien cocido o poco hecho, los vampiros, en cambio, meditan sobre su gusto en cuanto a sus presas.

Encantador.

Habiendo decidido que había tenido suficiente charla, Naruto se trasportó hasta abajo, en el callejón, justo delante de donde su presa pasaría.

Por cierto, notaran que dije _transportó. _

Seh, los vampiros pueden teletransportarse de un lugar a otro con solo desearlo. Desafortunadamente, solo pueden hacerlo cuando han alcanzado cierto grado de madurez, mas o menos después de los 50 años, y a medida que se hacen mayores y mas poderosos, pueden incluso transportar a alguien mas con ellos.

Desde luego, no tienen que molestarse por el tráfico como el resto de los miserables mortales…

Condenados depredadores con suerte.

Volviendo al tema, la desprevenida joven – presa – de Naruto continuaba caminando rápidamente. Sin embargo al llegar al sitio donde se escondía el rubio, por algún tipo de instinto, miro en dirección del joven y abrió los ojos de la impresión.

Lo que veía era a un hombre entrada ya la veintena, quizás alrededor de veinticinco años, vistiendo en un estilo desenfadado y además apuesto. Con cabello rubio algo largo y ojos de un azul intenso… ¿mencione ya que era apuesto? Como solo los actores podían serlo, nada que inspirara miedo, mas bien todo lo contrario.

El joven le sonrió, y ella no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Repentinamente, la chica deseo fervientemente llevar puesto algo más atractivo que su uniforme de secretaria. Mientras se entretenía en tan productivos pensamientos no alcanzo a percatarse del momento en que él se le acercaba, lo siguiente supo es que estaba entre sus brazos y él acercaba la boca a su cuello expuesto, luego de eso… todo se volvió negro.

-Y pensar que tienes la desfachatez de sonreírle justo antes de echártele encima, mira que eres descarado – comento Sakura a su lado, su expresión de incredulidad

El joven arqueo las cejas y se encogió de hombros aun con la mujer en sus brazos, después de un minuto despego su boca y la acomodo en sus brazos, acunándola con cuidado.

-Solo deje que apreciara lo guapo que soy – respondió Naruto simplemente. – Demándame

-¿Que tal, era un buen perfume? – pregunto Sai apareciendo a su lado.

El rubio sonrió de lado.

-Te lo dije, los mejores vienen en frascos pequeños.

Sai asintió con gravedad, como si estuviera considerando la teoría.

-Esta bien, me has convencido, mi próximo blanco será una chica pequeña – le lanzo a Sakura una fugaz sonrisa – Supongo que no querrás apuntarte ¿verdad?

-Ni aunque me paguen – respondió la joven – no voy a caer por algo como eso. Deberías saberlo ya.

-Bah, tenía que intentarlo.

-¿Estas listo Naruto? Yo me voy ya, acabo de ver algo interesante – comento Kakashi apareciendo al otro lado.

Por su expresión, uno podía estar seguro que no estaba hablando de autos.

-Adelántense ustedes, vi donde vive, la llevare allí y luego regresare…

El grupo asintió al unísono, mientras tanto Naruto les dirigió una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer con la chica en brazos.

-Espero no les moleste quedarse solos, pero no quiero perder a mi blanco – comento Kakashi desenfadadamente.

Sakura miro a Sai parado a su lado y asintió con resignación.

-¿Por qué siempre me dejan con él? – Se lamento la chica – Odio hacerle de niñera.

Kakashi simplemente se rió afablemente y negó con la cabeza antes de desaparecer a sabría Kami donde.

-Ay fea, cualquiera que te escuchara diría que no me quieres ni un poquito, cuando la realidad es que te mueres por mí; un día de estos tendrías que admitirlo – comento Sai con una mano en su pecho y expresión desolada.

-Ni amenazándome con una estaca conseguirás que admita tal cosa, tonto – dijo ella negando con la cabeza con aire de suficiencia. – Ahora vamos, la verdad es que empiezo a tener hambre.

-Y yo que pensaba que esos gruñidos de tu estomago eran algo normal… Sugiero que demos una vuelta por la plaza del centro, escuche que hay un festival.

-Ummh… suena prometedor, bastantes jóvenes andarán por allí… quien lo diría, incluso tú tienes buenas ideas de vez en cuando.

Sai sonrió burlonamente y se inclino levemente ofreciendo su brazo en un gesto de cómica galantería, a Sakura se le escapo una sonrisa y se cogió del brazo del joven, dejando que fuera él quien la guiara en la transportación.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Sasuke Uchiha terminaba su día – más bien noche – de trabajo y se preparaba para regresar a casa. Su día no había tenido nada fuera de lo normal, exceptuando el hecho de que una diminuta pelirosa lo hubiera sorprendido con la guardia baja, pero como él no era un hombre que se preocupara mucho por tales pequeñeces simplemente se había encogido de hombres y terminado su jornada. Él no lo sabía entonces, ni siquiera se lo imaginaba, pero aquel encuentro había marcado el inicio de una serie de acontecimientos que marcarían su vida para siempre… Lo siento por él…

* * *

_**Nota de la autora**: ¡Hola! Uff ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualice una de mis historias, lamento la gran demora, pero en este momento de mi vida mi agenda está completamente llena, ¡estoy a un solo paso de graduarme de la uni! –salta de felicidad- este cap. tenía ya algún tiempo escrito pero como que le faltaban uno o de toquecitos, aun no estoy completamente satisfecha, pero eso siempre me pasa durante los primeros capítulos, así que estaré esperando su opinión, disculpen por los errores ortográficos, y por las espera… ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_


End file.
